You're perfect
by SpaceSword16
Summary: Korra and Asami are at the park on a date, though after a lighthearted banter Korra accidently discovers that her girlfriend is self conscious about her appearance. (Korrasami fluff.) (was a one shot. May have more chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They belong to ****Bryan Konietzko and ****Michael Dante DiMartino.**

Asami burst into laughter as she watched as Korra yelled fell into the lake once again, cursing loudly as she tried to remove the turtle duck from her pant leg.

"That's what you get for seeing if it could get up off its back." Asami called, petting Naga who was lying near the blanket that they had thrown over the ground.

"Oh shut up!" Korra growled, yelping as the bird like creature nipped the side of her hand before swimming off.

"You just got showed up by a duck." Asami teased, earning a glare as her dripping girlfriend climbed out of the water and water bent herself dry.

"Ha-ha-ha, so funny Asami." The avatar retorted, throwing a ball of water at her girlfriend though she let it miss completely.

"If that had hit me…." Asami began, narrowing her eyes at the other girl who just laughed.

"Oh calm down, I made sure I didn't hit you. I frankly don't want to be knocked back into the lake." Korra retorted, earning a smile.

"You're just afraid that the turtle duck would attack you again." The engineer retorted with a smirk, only to be hit by a strong gulf of wind.

"You're lucky that I love you." Korra retorted, watching as her lover tried to fix her messed up hair.

Asami only grumbled something in response, though the annoyed tone of her voice amused the universal bender who just put a hand on Asami's.

"Don't worry about it. You're always beautiful." She whispered, watching as Asami's face flushed.

"Korra…" she muttered, only to earn a soft chuckle as the avatar put her arm around her.

"You don't have to wear makeup and look perfect to be beautiful…You're always gorgeous." Korra added, only to feel Asami rest her head against her shoulder.

"You're just saying that."

The words surprised Korra though she quickly responded

"Why would I? I've never lied to you before, even when I knew you'd probably get mad at me." She reminded soothingly, earning a chuckle.

"how do you always know what to say?" the non-bender muttered, closing her eyes as she cuddled against the slightly shorter of them.

"Because _You _mean the world to me. I _can't _stand seeing you upset over _anything._" Korra replied, stealing a quick kiss before she pulled her girlfriend closer.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **This was going to be a one-shot but I figured I would add one more chapter with Korra being the one who needed reassured.

* * *

"How dare you…." Korra yelled, lifting the man by his collar and slamming him against the wall as she formed fire in her left hand.

"Korra! Stop!" Asami called, even though she was having difficulty standing after he had attacked her.

"Who knows what this bastard will try if let him go!" Korra replied, glancing back at her girlfriend who stood leaned against her car.

The avatar felt the fire instantly distinguish as she noticed the way that the other girl's eyes were dimmed.

"Don't let me ever catch you near my girlfriend again you bastard or I will kill you." She whispered harshly before throwing him into the river and sighing turning back toward Asami, her anger melting.

"Here…Let me see." She whispered, gingerly putting an arm around Asami's shoulders and helping her take a seat in the passenger side, removing her boot and using water bending to heal whatever damage was there.

"I'm sorry…When I saw you fall I freaked. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories or anything…I just got so mad at him!" Korra stated from where she was knelt on the concrete, focusing on healing her girlfriend.

"I know Korra. I'm just glad that you didn't hurt him." Asami replied, gently cupping her girlfriend's cheek before adding "You would never forgive yourself."

Korra smiled at that and kissed the Ceo's cheek, noticing how she still smelled faintly of motor oil and smoke.

"That's why I am lucky to have you." She responded, returning her attention to healing her girlfriend.

Asami noticed that Korra was avoiding her eyes and sighed as she gingerly ran her fingers through the avatar's hair.

"Aren't you afraid I'll hurt you?" the Avatar muttered, earning a sigh.

"Why would I be? You have never hurt me." Asami retorted, feeling Korra stiffen under her touch.

"I almost broke your wrist twice last week!" Korra reminded the non-bender who just scoffed.

"Yeah, while sparring. I also gave you a bloody nose and hit you with my car door twice last week." Asami pointed out, earning a small smile.

"For one the bloody nose happened when we both got too into sparring and for two the door thing was an accident." Korra responded, earning a snort.

"So hurting my wrist while catching a punch wasn't an accident? Then why did you apologize twenty times and make me dinner?" Asami retorted, earning a sigh.

"Because I'm nothing but the avatar. I am meant just to fight." Korra retorted, earning a sigh and a light smack into the back of her head.

"That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard. You are more than the avatar!" Asami exclaimed, watching as Korra flinched slightly at the tone.

"All my life I've been told that I am meant to be just the avatar. Even Aang had more freedom than I will ever have!" the twenty one year old exclaimed, earning a sigh.

"You can do whatever you want to. Some people didn't like it that you are with another woman but that didn't stop you." Asami reminded her as she lifted her girlfriend's face so that they was looking directly into each other's eyes.

"'Sami…don't you ever think you could have a better girlfriend though? Like I am a complete idiot?" the southerner questioned, moving to look down once more.

"No. Because to me you are the only person that I could ever be happy with." Asami assured firmly.

As soon as they got home Asami pulled Korra aside, gingerly gripping her shoulders.

"If you want to break up just tell me." She stated, earning a shocked look.

"What? No! That's….I just don't want you afraid of me Asami. I know about what happened to your Mom….I know how dumb what I did today was." Korra responded, causing the Ceo's expression to soften.

"Oh Korra. I know you'd never hurt anyone. What happened today was you being overprotective….you snapped out of it when you realized what you were doing. You may bend fire but you're no monster." Asami assured, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend, drawing the shorter girl into a hug.


	3. Chapter 3

Korra was seated by the window, watching the rain patter outside the window.

"Hey, you've been weird all evening." Asami stated, handing a cup of tea to the universal bender who sighed and leaned back against her.

"Thank you. You are so sweet." Korra responded, closing her eyes as Asami ran her fingers through her hair.

"what's bothering you?" Asami asked, pressing her lips against her girlfriend's hair.

"I saw that look you had today 'Sami. Don't tell me you're not afraid of me….or at least fire." Korra snapped, earning a sigh from the other woman.

"I'm not afraid of you." Asami replied, touching Korra's shoulder before admitting "But I am kind of…Put off…by fire."

Korra gave her a small smile then and stood up, disregarding the cup of tea before drawing her girlfriend into her arms.

"spirits…If I had known I would have just earth bended him into the building." She muttered, earning a chuckle from Asami who rested her head against the avatar's shoulder.

"Either way I think he won't be bothering me again. But I can handle myself." She retorted, earning a scoff

"Forgive me for being worried that you were badly hurt. I didn't know you had that glove with you!" Korra responded, earning a chuckle.

"actually I was using it as a model to make a kind of welder….kind of like what is possible with a firebender's lightening." Asami admitted, earning a snort as the avatar shook her head.

"Leave it to you. Is there anything you don't think about?" Korra snickered, kissing Asami's cheek before adding "Try to make one that will shoot lightening to stun people at a distance."

Asami rolled her eyes at this and lightly elbowed her girlfriend in the ribs.

"I'm not that helpless you goof."

Korra just laughed and pressed a kiss before retorting

"I just worry when I'm not around okay? Some people are crazy!"

Asami chuckled knowing what she had been talking about.

"Korra…You're not talking about the pie incident are you? That was like five people and the most trouble we've had." She guessed, earning a sigh.

"Not the thoughts Asami! You could have gotten hurt!"

The ceo laughed aloud at that.

"Korra…I got hit with a pie, It ruined my shirt and you earth bent the guy into the mud." She reminded her lover, giggling at Korra's blush.

"Yeah well….I still worry okay?" Korra argued, recalling how the small group had hurled insults at them.

"Okay Miss. Avatar. I survived being called an Equalist…I can survive being called a faggot or whatever else they whirl at me." Asami retorted, mussing up her girlfriend's hair just because she hated when someone done that.

"Hey! Damn it 'Sami!" Korra yelped, trying to dodge the playful attack but tripping and falling into the floor.

Asami laughed as her girlfriend glared up at her.

"Now I look like a boar-Q-Pine." Korra grumbled, blasting a small gulf of air toward her girlfriend who snickered and reached down to help her up.

Korra however gripped her arm and pulled her down, making sure to bare most of Asami's weight to ensure that she wasn't hurt.

"Payback." She growled playfully, kissing Asami who looked dazed but smiled into the kiss.

"At least that got you to smile." The green eyed figure retorted after a few minutes, earning a grin.

"It's hard not to be happy around you. I love you too much." Korra retorted, pressing their foreheads together.

Suddenly a knock at the door startled them both.

"Great….Who could that be?" Korra growled, earning a chuckle as Asami went to get the door, Followed closely by Korra who was fighting with her hair.

When Asami opened the door Mako's face flushed.

"Uh….I'm sorry. Was I…ugh….interrupting something?" he stammered, causing both of them both to flush.

"Um….No! It's not like that!" Asami stammered, causing the fire bender to laugh.

"I think that's the first time I've seen you blush." He teased the engineer before glancing over at Korra before adding

"But what happened to your hair?"

This caused the avatar to glare at Asami.

"She knows I hate looking like I stuck something in an electric socket." Korra retorted, earning a snicker.

"for someone who doesn't care about make up or many girly things you sure do care about your hair." Mako teased, earning a glare.

"Why are you here anyway Mako?" she asked, the words coming out harsher than she meant to be.

"Asami installed a alarm system for a store that had been robbed more than once. I just came by to tell her it worked perfectly." He replied, ignoring Korra's attitude.

"It did! That's great!" Asami exclaimed, earning a eye roll from Korra.

"Come on in Mako, you got her started on technology…you'll never get her to shut up." She retorted, earning a light glare from Asami.

"If you're so uninterested go walk Naga." The ceo retorted earning a chuckle.

"I think I'll go fix us all some lunch." Korra replied, earning a surprised look from Mako as she left the room.

"uh…Who was that and what happened to Korra?" He asked, earning a sigh.

"she's been weird lately…especially after that incident at future industries." Asami sighed, leading her old friend in.

"yeah, you had a small fire there. But how does that exsplain…." He replied, earning a sigh.

"I started having nightmares." She cut him off, closing her eyes to ward off the mental images of her mother's death.

"What…."

Mako began, however Korra cut him off as she came in from the kitchen.

"She isn't too fond of fire."

Mako was confused then; after all Asami had never showed fear toward him when they were dating.

"My mom was killed by a fire bender." Asami stated after a few minutes, causing Korra to place a hand on hers.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know…I never asked….I shouldn't…I'm sorry." Mako stammered, causing her to chuckle despite the tears that burned her eyes.

"It's okay Mako. I don't blame fire benders. I only blame the ones who killed her." The engineer replied, though this confused him more.

"You never seemed afraid of fire before." He stated earning a small smile.

"I can hide my emotions Mako. I'm a business woman remember?"

Both benders relaxed as they heard her attempt at a joke.

"I'm going back to tend to lunch okay?" Korra stated, kissing Asami's cheek.

Mako waited until Korra was out of the room before asking gingerly

"you were around me when I fire bent…I didn't scare you did I?"

Asami shook her head as she answered

"No. I trust you and Korra, plus its large quantities of fire that I get antsy around." Asami answered, much to his relief.

"If I ever make you uncomfortable let me know," He stated, taking her hand "I told you and Korra that I would have both your backs when you told me about your relationship and I meant that."

Korra smiled from the doorway as she heard his words, knowing that his approval meant the world to Asami, who had basically built herself a family out of their small group of close friends. Turning her attention back to the food that she was fixing she allowed them their privacy.


End file.
